Fang
Fang is the deuteragonists in BoBoiBoy. 'Official Summary' Fang is a new character in the series. He is shown in some episodes that he is a hot-tempered guy, a show-off and jealous when his friends made fun of him. He never like BoBoiBoy because he's more cute, smart, and powerful than him. With his power, Shadow Manipulation, and together with BoBoiBoy and his friends, they will face a new enemy named Ejo Jo (A t ata T). 'As a new character in the Series' He first appeared in the Extended Finale, he is seen at the Rintis Railway Station going out of the train when BoBoiBoy is about to enter the train and leave. In S2, Episode 1, he appeared again in Rintis Island Primary School as a student, he also appeared in The Haunted House where he explains why he is jealous of BoBoiBoy because his classmates likes BoBoiBoy more than him and BoBoiBoy was said to be smarter than him (S2, Episode 2). 'Personality' He makes his first appearance in the extended finale, but plays a more prominent role in the pilot episode of Season 2 as a new student at Rintis Island Primary School, where he is portrayed to have a cold demeanour as well as a pompous and arrogant attitude. He ignores Yaya and Ying's friendly approaches and typically keeps to himself, which causes the gang to deem him proud. A boy of very few words, he typically avoids speaking or socializing in school. However, beneath his seemingly calm exterior is a fiery temper, which is usually set off upon encountering someone whose popularity and talents rival those of his. He is unable to curb his rage when BoBoiBoy appears to be more popular and is declared to be academically superior to himself, so much that he challenges Boboiboy to a duel, adamant to surpass the hero in the field of supernatural combat with powers of his own: manipulation of shadows and dark energy. At the begin of Season 2, he is jealous to BoBoiBoy, but at the final of Season 2, they're become good friends. Fang’s most prominent flaw is his superficiality. He never misses a chance to boast about his abilities and popularity, and especially regards the latter with great value. This has led to him being exploited by Adu Du, and as a result, he gets entangled in a sinister plot to capture Ochobot for the alien mastermind in exchange for a chance to be more popular than BoBoiBoy. However, he is shown to acknowledge his mistakes, as well as to redeem himself instead of running away. He resolves to rescue Ochobot in the end, obtaining his signature power in the process. Fang is also shown to be easily jealous, as commented by Gopal. Transcending Boboiboy is one of his primary goals, and he even resorts to teaming up with Adu Du and his robot henchman, Probe in a football match against Boboiboy and friends in order to prove himself better than the hero. His cold exterior may just be a façade to appear ‘cool’ as Fang is shown to be polite at times, thanking Ying and Yaya for coming to his, BoBoibBy’s and Gopal’s rescue during the incident in which they were shrunk by Probe. He also does seem to want to become friends with Boboiboy and the gang, hanging around them even when they were behaving hostilely towards him (upon suspecting him to have harmed Ochobot in some way). 'Powers' The kind of power that Ochobot 'gave to 'Fang 'is 'Shadow Manipulation. Fang's power is Shadow, the shadow caused a huge dragon that attacked Adu Du and Probe and the whole city and Fang can't stop it, so Ochobot is the only one who could. Fang loses his power when it's sundown or sunset, it is seen at Season 2,Episode 18. Shadow Tiger (Harimau Bayang) - used to scare his foe. * Shadow Scratch (Cakaran Bayang) ''- used to make the Shadow tiger scratch his foe. * 'Shadow Shield' (''Pelindung Bayang) - used to protect himself. * Shadow Shifter (Bentuk Bayang) - use to make a black trail. * Shadow Attack (Serangan Bayang) - used to attack his foe * Shadow Hands (Jari Bayang) - used to trap his enemy, one example who's been trap is BoBoiBoy Cyclone (Episode 28). * Shadow Speed - use to run fast. * Shadow Eagle (Elang Bayang)- used to fly, he used it to get away from the Crazy Cat. * Shadow Rat (Tikus Bayang) - used against the crazy Cat. * Shadow Dragon (Naga Bayang) - his first power, it was formed when Ochobot gave him his power, but Fang can't control it. In Episode 39, Fang used this to break P.E.T.A.I.. Whenever Fang used this, he always faints after he used it. * Shadow Hallway - used to protect his classmates. Although Fang have 11 Shadow Powers, only 5 of them are recognized by Ejo Jo's Computer (Tiger, Hands, Rat, Eagle, Dragon) 'Relationship to BoBoiBoy' He started to get jealous against BoBoiBoy (so does Adu Du) when he finds out that he has more awesome powers than him and also his other classmates were so impressed to BoBoiBoy and somehow comparing him to BoBoiBoy. before BoBoiBoy returns to Rintis Island, he was mentioned by Teacher Papa Zola as a smart student which made him think if BoBoiBoy is really smart and has his own powers. Soon Fang will be kind and will be friend to Boboiboy. In Episode 30, Teacher Papa Zola challenged him and BoBoiBoy to play Football. Fang will more kind soon with BoBoiBoy because BoBoiBoy had knew that Fang wasn't evil. 'Skills' * He can slide in an house roof. * He can play basketball, he also used some of his Basketball skills in the the game of Football. Season 2 Fang is jealous of BoBoiBoy not only in his powers but also because of the following : *While he's on the class as new student, Gopal said that BoBoiBoy more handsome than him. * In the first day of class, Teacher Papa Zola said that BoBoiBoy is smarter than him * His classmates says that BoBoiBoy is more cute and more stylish than him. * When Fang wants to buy his favorite donut at the school canteen, BoBoiBoy got it first. * When Fang answered the diffucult question in Math, Gopal said that "If only Boboiboy was here, he will be more clever" * When he cleaned the classroom by himself, BoBoiBoy wants to help him but Teacher Papa Zola and the classmates mistaken BoBoiBoy as the one who cleaned the room because he is the one that holding the map. In Episode 30 he and BoBoiBoy are challenged by Teacher Papa Zola to play a game of Soccer,he teamed up with Adu Du and Probe but lose to BoBoiBoy's Team. He is one of the characters along with BoBoiBoy and Gopal who shrunk by Probe's Shrinking Pistol (Episode 31). Although still jealous, he will try to become friends with BoBoiBoy. Season 2 Finale Because Petai killed Probe, he and BoBoiBoy planned to defeat the robot. Ochobot said that he should used his first power, the Shadow Dragon. He followed Ochobot's rule by activating the Shadow Dragon and ate PETAI until he was destroyed, after that,he fainted. Fights 'Trivia' *The spelling of his name is Fang, but some people mistake it as Feng, even though that have the same pronunciation. *Before his name is revealed, he was known as the "Mystery Boy" (Budak Misteri) in the credits. *He is the second character to be voiced by Wong Wai Kay in English, the first is BoBoiBoy. *His birthday is April 13, he is born in the year 2001. *His favorite food is Red Carrot Donut (Episode 29). *Gopal also called Fang a weirdo (Episode 27). *Like BoBoiBoy, he also has his own Logo. *He is the only BoBoiBoy's friends who doesn't have any information related to family background. *He and Ochobot had became friends. Gallery To view the pictures, click here Videos got his powers.]] ms:Fanghi Category:Males Category:Fang's Powers Category:Characters voiced by Wong Wai Kay Category:Characters wearing Glasses Category:Fang Category:Characters Category:Students in the 5th Grade Honest Section Category:Reformed Characters